Entre chocolates y demás cursilerías
by Mamikoshiba
Summary: Kirishima quiere tener algún tipo de acercamiento a su novio en San Valentín, aunque este no quiera festejarlo. Necesita inspiración para acercarse, así que decide observar a su amigas para poder darse una idea. Parejas: Kirishima x Bakugou. SeroMina, TodoMomo, IzuOcha.
1. Pensamientos de un chico enamorado

**Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen, solo el amor que les tengo.**

* * *

 **Pensamientos de un chico enamorado**

Era la primera vez que Kirishima pasaría San Valentín teniendo pareja, pensaba que sería lindo festejarlo ya que Bakugou realmente le gustaba; pero a éste la celebración le parecía algo cursi y ridículo. Aclarándole que no se atreviera a mencionar algo del tema nuevamente, cuando le había sugerido tener una cena para celebrar la fecha.

Igualmente, algo quería hacer. Tenía que buscar una solución para poder mostrar su amor y que Bakugou no lo mande a volar con una explosión.

Vio a su alrededor, las clases ya habían terminado y su novio fue el primero en irse, dejando a unos cuantos de sus compañeros alrededor.

¿A quién debería acercarse?

 **Yaoyorozu Momo**

 **Uraraka Ochako**

 **Ashido Mina**

(Dirigirse al capítulo con el nombre de la respectiva chica elegida)

* * *

 **Como supongo que ya habrán notado, esta es una historia con rutas. Según la chica con la que Kirishima decida hablar, aparecerá una historia de esa chica y su pareja/interés romántico y a consecuencia una historia KiriBaku relacionada.**


	2. Yaoyorozu Momo

**Yaoyorozu Momo**

— ¿Qué? ¿Regalo para mi Valentín? —Respondió la chica con un ligero sonrojo— yo no hice algo como eso.

Kirishima la miró confundido, había unos cuantos rumores en la clase de que ella sentía "algo" por Todoroki o que hasta ya tenían una relación. Momentos después el mitad albino se levantó del asiento, con un movimiento de cabeza y una ligera sonrisa, saludo a la chica.

— Le regale galletas a todos mis compañeros —Kirishima lo sabía, ya que estaba entre ellos— con mi posición en la clase no sería correcto mostrar un trato especial a alguno de ellos —le sonrió apenado, Momo le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie— aunque —dijo en un tono más bajo, casi en un susurro— también está la forma de dar el presente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —respondió en el mismo tono.

Yaoyorozu se acercó un par de centímetros más para que el resto no la escuchara.

— No quería hacer diferencia entre mis compañeros al darle algo especial a la persona que me gusta —dijo la chica al mirar el banco junto al suyo— pero si quería darle un mensaje para... —miró hacia un lado, apenada— que se fijara en mí.

Kirishima afirmaba con la cabeza a medida de que ella hablaba, no podía imaginar que cualquier chico no vaya a llegar a fijarse en la niña bonita de la clase; aunque estuviéramos hablando del otro niño bonito.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó, Momo tragó saliva apenada.

— Cuando le di las galletas, toqué suavemente su mano. Haciendo que levantara la vista y me mirara —dijo Momo mientras el anterior sonrojo iba consumiendo mas partes de su rostro— cuando lo hizo, di un pequeño apretón en su mano y le deseé que tuviera un "Feliz San Valentín"

Kirishima da un sutil golpe en el codo de la chica que seguía rememorando la escena — ¿Y? —Preguntó— ¿Qué te dijo?

— "Te agradezco" —respondió Yaoyorozu en un tono neutro, notando su decepción.

Kirishima le palmeó la espalda mientras ésta agarraba su bolso para irse, tal vez no fuera buena idea inspirarse en sus palabras. La chica comenzó alejarse hacia la puerta mientras él fue a buscar su propio bolso, pudo escuchar cómo se encontraba con alguien al salir y dirigió su vista hacia el lugar. Sonrió.

— Todoroki-san, ¿Qué haces aquí? —la escuchó decir mientras veía el movimiento en su cola de caballo

— Pensé que podríamos volver juntos ¿Estas ocupada? —Desde dónde estaba Kirishima su vista no era muy generosa, solamente se podía distinguir la espalda de la chica; pero estaba seguro que sería muy interesante ver las expresiones que estaba haciendo. Momo dio un ligero movimiento de cabeza dando a entender que estaba negando.

— No, gracias por esperarme —la chica dio un pequeño saltito de sorpresa hacia atrás y luego Eijirou pudo ver como ambos se iban tomados de la mano.

El camino de la sutileza no parecía ser malo.

 _Ir al capítulo_ **|Delicado|**


	3. Ashido Mina

**Ashido Mina**

Habían terminado las clases y la chica más interesada en el romance, fuera de pedirles chismes a sus amigas, no había participado por su cuenta. Kirishima se la quedaba observando considerando si serviría hablarle del tema, cuando vio como Hagakure le ahorró el problema.

— Es que... dar chocolates no siento que sea lo mío —escuchaba responderle a su amiga— pero algo voy a hacer, aunque no sé muy bien que.

Luego vio como seguían hablando hasta que Hagakure le dio una pequeña bolsa con chocolates que le habían sobrado, o que no le habían salido muy bien, que Ashido tomaba agradecida. El salón estaba casi vacío, Hagakure había salido a los saltitos junto a Ojirou, Mina comía felizmente los chocolates dados por su amiga, Sero guardaba las cosas en su bolso y tanto Kaminari como él lo esperaban parados a su lado.

Kirishima tenía la mirada perdida en su amiga y en forma desesperada en la que hacía desaparecer los chocolates. Cuando se acababa de meter el último en la boca casi pudo ver como aparecía un foco flotando a su lado. La chica se apresuró para acercarse a ellos, mientras que Kaminari se sumaba a su mirada extrañada y Sero, sin notarla, se paraba y acomodaba el bolso. Vio a sus amigos y luego dirigió la vista a donde estaba la de ellos. Allí estaba Mina, con un chocolate entre los dientes. Mirándolo, con aquella mirada picara que lo mataba.

La chica se inclinó hacia adelante y cerró los ojos, Sero se sonrojó y miró hacia sus compañeros. Kaminari había llevado una mano hacia su boca sorprendido y por los ojos suplicantes de su amigo decidió dejar que siguieran con la suya, saliendo del salón. Kirishima recibió la misma mirada pero estaba tan perdido en su celular que no la notó. Gracias al actuar inesperado de su amiga había tenido una idea.

Un tanto decidido, un tanto tembloroso, Sero llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de la chica y agachándose un poco para acortar cercanías llevó sus labios hasta el chocolate que se promocionaba como el más grande manjar. Al morder el trozo del mismo, sus labios tocaron por un perfecto y mágico instante los de la chica. En el momento en que se separó, Ashido abrió los ojos mientras empujaba con la lengua su trozo de chocolate para devorarlo, con una sonrisa victoriosa. Sero decidió que no había tenido suficiente, lo convirtió en una apuesta; el no sería el único hecho un lío por la idea de su alocada novia. Así que guiando su mano desde la mejilla hasta la nuca de la chica; la acercó para un nuevo beso. Éste fue mucho más largo, Kirishima pudo ver como la chica empezó a sacudirse y darle pequeños golpes para separarlo; hasta que finalmente Hanta lo hizo.

— Sero — dijo la chica golpeando el pecho de su novio— no podía respirar, exagerado.

— Es tu culpa por dejar que todo el día te persiguiera con la mirada esperanzado en que me dieras chocolates —dijo con su sonrisa característica.

Ashido lo miró sorprendida — ¿Acaso no te gustó el regalo que te di? —dijo tomando ambas manos con las suyas.

— Si —dio un beso en la nariz de la rosada— pero necesitaba mi venganza —dice para luego besar su mejilla, mientras ella las inflaba. Después se giró para observar a Kirishima— ¿Vienes con nosotros?

— No, adelántense —dijo sentándose en uno de los pupitres al azar, dejando su bolso a un lado.

La pareja se acercó a la puerta tomados de la mano y cuando salían Kirishima pudo oír "suerte" de parte de su amiga.

 _Ir al capítulo_ **|Diferente|**


	4. Uraraka Ochako

**Uraraka Ochako**

Durante todo el día Kirishima pudo notar como Uraraka intentaba acercarse a Midoriya o hablarle sobre los chocolates, pero terminaba por desviar su camino. Ahora las clases habían terminado y se estaba escapando su oportunidad.

El aula estaba casi vacía, Ochako se había sentado en el asiento del chico que le gustaba considerando el próximo movimiento hasta que este volviera de hablar con uno de los profesores. Kirishima, sentado en el asiento de Bakugou, lo giró para estar frente a la chica.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó, mientras ella respondía con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

— Si, es que... —lo siguiente lo dijo tan bajo que el chico no llego a oír.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, Ochako le sonrió y observó a ambos lados para cerciorar de que estuvieran solos.

— Es que no creo que una caja de chocolates sea suficiente —completó la chica.

Kirishima le sonrió y ella inconscientemente se contagió de su sonrisa — ¿Qué lo sería? —dijo Kirishima para descubrir una mirada decidida en su amiga.

Uraraka se paró del asiento para que segundos más tardes entrara Midoriya al salón, Kirishima se estaba levantando para irse y dejarlos solos, cuando ella lo tomó del saco.

— Por favor quédate —dijo y después se acerco a su oído— así me das fuerzas. —Kirishima afirmó con la cabeza para dirigirse a otra punta del salón, frente a una mirada confundida de Midoriya.

— Uraraka-san ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el pecoso con una mirada preocupada.

— Algo así —dijo Ochako para girarse y tomar la caja de chocolate adornada con un papel de All Might. Los puso frente suyo y los observó por un instante, después se los ofreció a su enamorado. Midoriya los miró sorprendido y un tanto sonrojado, estiró los brazos hasta tomar la caja pero Ochako no la soltaba. Levantó la mirada para que sus ojos choquen con los de la chica y al notar la seriedad de estos, sintió como si la boca de la chica se abriera en cámara lenta— Te amo Deku-kun.

Kirishima se sorprendió por la palabra tan fuerte, como también la misma chica que había enrojecido hasta las orejas y ni hablar de Midoriya, que estaba temblando y sonrojado a más no poder.

— No, no. No quería decir eso —se corrigió Uraraka, haciendo que Midoriya se desanime— quería decir que me gus- te amo —luego la chica grito tirándose de los pelos.

— Uraraka-san —comenzó Midoriya con un intento de mirar a la chica a los ojos— Yo —dijo señalándose con un fuerte temblor de la mano— ¿Te gu-gu-sto?

Ochako comenzó a pensar que aquel tono rojo en su rostro la acompañaría el resto de su vida, le costaba tener la vista fija en Deku más allá de lo duro que lo intentara. Pero había tomado una decisión y no podía dejar sus sentimientos a la deriva por más tiempo.

— No es un solo gustar Deku-kun —comenzó la chica, luego de tranquilizarse. Apoyando su mano en su pecho— yo te amo.

Midoriya se la quedó observando y en como al pesar de su obvia vergüenza ella se lo quedaba mirando fijo, esperando una respuesta. Él por un largo momento dejo de pensar y se quedó perdido en esa palabras, como también en esos bonitos ojos cafés.

— Yo... —comenzó el chico, para que ella lo interrumpiera.

— No necesito una respuesta. Solo quería que lo sepas, si esto te incómoda, no estás interesado o ya te gusta otra persona, no quiero que te fuerces —guardo silencio por un momento y continuó— tampoco quiero que esto arruine nuestra relación, tanto como héroes como también nuestra relación de amigos.

La chica soltó aire, se giró a tomar su bolso y le dio una mirada agradecida a Kirishima; que se preparaba para irse, pero Midoriya tomó de la muñeca de la chica antes de que pudiera alejarse.

— No puedo darte una respuesta segura ahora mismo —comenzó Izuku— pero puedo darte pedazos de una.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos, mientras Midoriya pensaba como continuar y Uraraka se moría de los nervios sobre lo que iba a oír.

— Creo que eres grandiosa —comenzó— lo pienso desde el primer momento que te conocí y el paso del tiempo no hizo más que afirmarlo.

— El que es grandioso es otro —dijo apenada la chica, viendo como Midoriya aún agarraba su muñeca.

Luego siguió un intercambio de halagos, que duró unos largos minutos. Kirishima estaba considerando como salir sin que lo notaran.

— También eres —el sonrojo volvió al rostro de Midoriya— muy hermosa —finalmente soltó la mano de la muñeca de la chica para llevarse ambas manos a la cara, en un intento fallido de tapar su rubor; que hacia competencia con el de Uraraka— entonces, por todo esto —siguió el chico apenado— y no solo lo último, me gustaría darle una oportunidad. Claro, si tu quieres —dijo espiando por una rendija que dejaban sus manos sobre su rostro.

— ¿Una oportunidad? —preguntó confundida. Midoriya con gran esfuerzo dejo su rostro libre y la miró tan serio como su rostro colorado lo permitiera.

— Uraraka-san —aspiro aire y lo soltó— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Uraraka se perdió, cuando Kirishima finalmente se digno a salir; la chica flotaba dentro del salón tapando con ambas manos su rostro con mezclas de vergüenza y felicidad.

Dirigiéndose a los dormitorios pensó sobre lo sucedido, a pesar de que le gustó el actuar de su compañera y que a su modo fue muy masculino, quedó también interesado en los intercambio de halagos que hubo entre la pareja. Posiblemente tome ese camino.

 _Ir al capítulo_ **|Halago|**


	5. Delicado

**Delicado**

Algo sútil, transmitir un mensaje con un pequeño movimiento. Con tan pocas palabras como fueran posibles, "Feliz San Valentín" quedaba descartado desde ya. "Te amo" se lo decía a cada momento, seguía pensando mientras ponía el primer pie en la entrada de los dormitorios. Pudo ver como en una esquina del sillón estaba Bakugou, mirando algo en su celular. La mayoría de sus compañeros o estarían en sus respectivas habitaciones o estarían disfrutando la fecha, tanto para celebrar la amistad o el romance.

En ese preciso instante, la habitación era para ellos y eso era lo importante.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba Bakugou y se sentó a su lado, éste solamente lo notó al sentir que apretaba su mano. Levantó la vista de su celular y lo miró, Kirishima había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que se perdió en esos ojos.

— ¿Ya dije verdad? —habló Bakugou, Kirishima lo observó sin entender.

— ¿Hmm? —solo atinó a responder, Bakugou entrelazo sus dedos volviendo la vista hacia el celular.

— Que no haremos nada —Kirishima afirmó con la cabeza, aunque éste no llegó a verlo.

— Lo sé —dijo y aprovechó el silencio creado para pensar en la idea que había tomado de su amiga. Suspiró y hecho a la suerte, haría lo primero que se le cruzara por la cabeza.

Seguramente lo primero que se le cruzó fue tomar la mano de su novio, que le era tan natural que ni siquiera lo había pensado.

En ese momento solo quería estar con el cenizo, así que puso las manos entrelazadas sobre la rodilla del contrario y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro. Bakugou siguió sin inmutarse, estaba acostumbrado a lo mimoso que solía ser su novio.

— Amor —susurró Kirishima

— ¿Qué?

Kirishima lo pensó un instante y desistió.

— Nada.

No necesitaba celebrar, ni hacer nada más que no fuera sentir la fragancia de Bakugou, el tacto de su piel o su voz al criticar cualquier cosa que estuviera viendo. A veces las cosas más simples eran las más hermosas.


	6. Diferente

**Diferente**

Bakugou entró, nuevamente, a la escuela dirigiéndose a su salón. No entendía porque Kirishima le pidió que lo fuera a buscar, ya todo el mundo se había ido y sabía que su noviecito era lo suficientemente grande para volver solo. Miró su reloj, las puertas cerrarían en cualquier momento.

Entró al salón buscando con la miraba y una expresión molesta, a su pareja. Más le convenía que no le haya preparado una sorpresa cursi, pensó el cenizo. Por lo que pudo ver no era así, pero sin duda tenía algo preparado. Ya que se encontrado sentado sobre su pupitre vestido solo con bóxers.

— ¿Qué mier...? —no pudo terminar la palabra hasta acomodar todas sus ideas.

— Feliz San Valentín Blasty —dijo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa, Bakugou pasó la mano por su cabello y entró al salón.

— Dije que no festejaríamos esta mierda.

— Bien

— Si nos atrapan estamos jodidos

— Lo entiendo

— Podría arruinar nuestra carrera como héroes

— Es probable

— No lo haremos en nuestra aula, sobre el asiento donde estoy durante las clases. Cámbiate y vamos —dijo acercándose a donde su pareja había tirado su ropa y lanzándosela— estas cursilerías te borran el juicio.

— Puede ser —dijo Kirishima atrapando las ropas y dejándolas a un lado— Pero te confundiste en algo —continuó— esta no es tu mesa.

Bakugou lo miró confundido y observó mejor donde éste estaba sentado, no, no era su mesa. Ésta estaba un asiento atrás. Al darse cuenta de a quién pertenecía fue corriendo hasta el encuentro con su novio para tomarle el rostro y fundirse en sus labios.

— Maldito bastardo —dijo separándose para sacarse el saco y desabrocharse la camisa. Empujó a Kirishima para que quedara acostado boca arriba y beso su pecho con desesperación, dejando marcas en cada centímetro de piel expuesta— te amo tanto, maldita sea —los besos siguieron bajando hasta llegar a los calzoncillos, los que empezó a quitar.

Kirishima no volvería a mirar a Midoriya a la cara, pero sabía que hasta que finalizara el año Bakugou se reiría tanto a sus espaldas como frente suyo, al recordar lo que hicieron donde pasaba tantas horas prestando atención en clases.


	7. Halago

p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="d6762d751f75dfa8bf23a4ed4c1a6ce1"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Halago/span/strong/p  
p data-p-id="d6762d751f75dfa8bf23a4ed4c1a6ce1" /p  
p data-p-id="d6762d751f75dfa8bf23a4ed4c1a6ce1"Llegó a los dormitorios. Solamente entró por unos instantes a su habitación para ponerse ropas más cómodas y dejar su bolso, para seguido dirigirse a la habitación de al lado. Que como siempre, su novio dejaba abierta sabiendo que iría./p  
p data-p-id="63ced25f7e5ada6ec34a029524ff6ed7"Bakugou estaba recostado en la cama, leyendo una revista./p  
p data-p-id="a587b3c92e5070db41f4b3c9f83bb16b"— Tardaste pelos de mierda —dijo sin levantar la vista./p  
p data-p-id="82ffa287c00a4c8c1f41cbf083550478"Kirishima se acercó todavía pensando en lo que diría. No se esforzaría en nada relacionado con su quirk o entrenamiento, ya que eso lo hacía constantemente. Llegó hasta la cama y se sentó en ella, observándolo./p  
p data-p-id="7ef87449236cb81e30f29b32e6635ccc"— ¿Qué? —dijo el cenizo, finalmente levantando la mirada./p  
p data-p-id="6d1fdbfb2b564ad3b054512874d5b990"— Me gustan tus ojos/p  
p data-p-id="cb01eba8fb533c999014c4b072fd1b10"— Bien —soltó para volver a la revista/p  
p data-p-id="5e5ecafd51a8f9301ae245c736a50c50"— Siempre quedo bastante perdido en ellos, a veces me pregunto si es parte de tu habilidad que me puedas llevar a la perdición con solo darme una mirada —Bakugou apoyó la revista en la cama para nuevamente observarlo./p  
p data-p-id="a09af0d5f97f328b4e4e2b46d112f875"— Cállate./p  
p data-p-id="e61994a08249f308fc3027580034fd31"— Me gusta tu cabello —siguió sin prestarle atención, llevando sus manos hasta éste. Apretándolo hacia el cuero cabelludo y soltándolo. Viendo como siempre tomaba la misma forma— es como si también formara parte de tu personalidad./p  
p data-p-id="1df761931c8a4d037fe491186979bf49"— Kirishima.../p  
p data-p-id="1b9ad7c45e7f535392b1beb4ed8d3faa"— Me gustan tus manos, contenedores de tanto poder —dijo esto llevando una de las manos de Bakugo hacia él, para besarla— pero que me acarician tan suavemente y se sienten tan cálidas junto a las mías./p  
p data-p-id="6c627ec107f5e265d64739a21f3afcc8"— Bien, te gusta mi cuerpo. Ahora apaga la máquina para decir cursilerías —Kirishima pasó sobre Bakugou para sentarse del lado de la pared./p  
p data-p-id="78dc2ab0052b5ce4f4ae2e43202bda3c"— Me gusta tu carácter, tu humor, tu forma tan directa de decir las cosas. Que te hacen distinguirte en un mar de gente./p  
p data-p-id="e1352da0b689cab36a160d8b0ca2bf81"— Kirishima, en serio. Voy a reventarte la cabeza con mis suaves manos —dijo entre furioso y avergonzado../p  
p data-p-id="8c9a6c18cc6d9ebeed5efedc349102fd"— Me gusta tu cuello —se acercó y lo besó, haciendo que Bakugou suelte un suspiro— especialmente este punto. Me gustan tus gemidos —siguió, poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su pareja. Apoyando el codo sobre la almohada para tomar más altura— ¿Te dije alguna vez cuanto amo tus gemidos? No es un tema que salga mucho a la conversación. Me gusta cuando quieres apagarlos, como cuando ya no te importan los oídos ajenos. Cada tonalidad, cada suspiro, cada vez que me siento participe de tu placer; siento que mi cuerpo ya no me pertenece. Que sucumbí ante tus sonidos para fragmentarme en tu cuerpo y fundirme en él, hasta que nuestras almas se conviertan en una./p  
p data-p-id="f402c75d6a425dcd8cb82153474c360c"Bakugou lo empuja y se sienta en la cama./p  
p data-p-id="20082baf909878cf7c43e0ecc2d544a5"— Que mierda Kirishima, para de una vez. Es como si te hubieras comido un puto libro de poemas —Kirishima intenta verle el rostro, pero este lo desvía para que no pueda ver el sonrojo./p  
p data-p-id="36cfbebb15b5bff8a335a386384784e7"— Solo quería que sepas que me gustas —dijo para sentarse detrás suyo y abrazarlo por la espalda./p  
p data-p-id="f6832ac9ecf0d5a52231ebdcd1d21cbe"— No necesitas llegar a tanto idiota —Kirishima comienza dar pequeños besos en su cuello y él se relaja, dejándose ser. Dejándose amar. Dejándose a Kirishima y pensando en las mil cosas que le gustan de él./p 


End file.
